


So Far Gone

by ReiikoSilver



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, F/F, Romance, tw: implied sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiikoSilver/pseuds/ReiikoSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt I got.</p><p>An AU where Korra is a successful businesswoman.  Tired of being alone she calls up an escort for some "service".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammylacutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/gifts).



> What kind of person would I be with all the hip-hop/R&B music based fics I've written.... I wouldn't use this opportunity to use Drake xD
> 
> The song being "Lust for Life" off his So Far Gone mixtape.

It was a rainy night in Republic City, Korra was laying down on a king sized bed in her deluxe suite at the most prestigious five star hotel in town. She was on a business trip for some work related conference she honestly wanted no part of but had to go regardless. Soft sounds of “Lust for Life” playing on her stereo, room dimmed to a soft blue color... Korra looked to her right and sadly noticed there was no one laying next to her. At her age, as successful as she was, Korra thought that due to her career she missed multiple opportunities at finding love and this greatly upsets her.

“Huge bed.... nobody to share it with” she said to to herself as she got her laptop out and started browsing random websites. A thought crossed her mind as she set her browser to go to one of those 'not so glamorous' websites: an escort web portal.

'I can't believe I'm actually thinking about doing this' Korra thought as she starting going down the list of all the beautiful women Republic City has to offer. As she was about to close the page in self disgust, she noticed a listing of a woman who's green eyes stood out.

'Alone in Republic City? Call Kuvira'

As Korra was looking at the listing, her hand subconsciously went to her phone and started dialing the number.

“Hello?” the voice on the other end said.

“Hi... uhh, is this Kuvira?”

“Why yes it is... seemingly since you called the number reserved for clients, I assume this is 'business' related correct?”

“Umm....yea.”

“Your voice... it sounds like a woman, never had a female client before. I assume you read my listing and can provide the appropriate capitol for my services correct?”

“Yea...”

“It's settled, give me your address and I will be there within the hour.”

After Korra and Kuvira exchanged information and ended the call, Korra laid back down on her bed, both hands covering her face while sighing “What am I getting myself into....”

About half an hour later, Korra heard a knock at her door. She mentally braced herself then went to go open it. Korra's jaw dropped when she set her eyes on the woman standing on the other side of the door. Wearing an elegant black low cut silk dress, Kuvira extended her hand and said “Korra I presume?”

A nervous Korra just nodded and let Kuvira in.

“Wow, my first female client is so beautiful...” Kuvira said as she started to softly stroke Korra's cheek. “Umm... thanks.” Korra said as she nervously sat down on the bed. Kuvira noticed the troubled look on Korra's features and said “First time huh? That's alright, everyone is nervous their first time with me, I may look intimidating but a few minutes with me would break the ice.”

Korra asked “You must get this a lot, but you're so beautiful... why..”

“It's not exactly my first choice for a career trust me.” Kuvira interrupted “But times are hard and I needed money to live. I came to Republic City in hopes of becoming some famous actress like many other girls... but I ended up penniless, so this was my only escape...”

Kuvira finished “And no... I actually don't get that a lot, you're honestly the first person to ask. All my clients just pay me, fuck me, and leave my dress needing dry cleaning.”

“I'm so sorry, maybe this was a bad idea.” Korra said and started handing Kuvira a wad of money “Here, you can have what I was going to pay you without doing anything. Sorry for wasting your time...”

“I can't let you do...”

“Please!! Just take the money and go!!”

Kuvira sighed and put the money in her purse then started to walk to the door. She turned around to see Korra sitting on her bed aimlessly looking outside the window at the stormy sky pouring all over Republic City.

Korra's mind was lost looking at the city scape when she heard a voice behind her say

“What if I don't want to go...”

“But...” Korra tried to plead but Kuvira stopped her.

“I want this Korra, every encounter I've had was void of any emotion... just leaving me empty inside. The money is nice but even 'filthy whores' like me have needs too.” Kuvira said with a sad look in her eyes.

“But you're much more than that, I've barely known you for ten minutes and even I can see that.” Korra replied, then Kuvira took her hands into her own and whispered into her ear “Then prove it.... prove that I'm much more than a one night stand. Make love to me Korra, make me feel alive again.. please!”

“Please...” Kuvira softly pleaded again, then pressed her lips onto Korra's

“Please...”

Korra looked down to her right hand to see a water droplet that just appeared, she looked back up to Kuvira's eyes and saw a small streak of tears leaving them. Korra inwardly sighed and thought 'I hope I know what I'm doing...' then crashed her lips onto Kuvira's

Korra guided Kuvira over to the king sized bed where she gently laid her down, straddling over Kuvira as she planted kisses on her neck. Korra took a reprieve from her passion and looked down at Kuvira who was looking up at her with those green eyes Korra is so enamored with. Korra said in a low voice “Tonight is all about you, don't worry about me...”

“But”

Korra silenced Kuvira “No buts.”

Methodically, Korra started removing Kuvira's clothes piece by piece until the woman under her was left bare.  "You are so beautiful.." Korra breathed as she gazed over Kuvira's sculpted body.  Inspecting her body with more kisses, Kuvira lightly hissed when Korra touched the left side of her abdomen which was peculiarly dark.

"Wait.... what's that?!" Korra asked with concern on her features.

"Let's just say... the result of not making a lot of money one night...." Kuvira answered with tears stinging her eyes.

"No..." Korra gasped, then placed her lips on the bruise.  "The world is cruel..."

"You'll get used to it, just throw some make up on and continue on.."

"You shouldn't have to." Korra said, salty water now pouring down her faces as she continued kissing down Kuvira's body.  As she opened her legs, preparing herself to complete her journey into pleasuring Kuvira.. Korra once again gasped as similar bruise marks littered Kuvira's inner thigh.

"Kuvira... please don't tell me you've been..."

 

Kuvira choked out "I don't want to talk about it..."

 

Korra then just sat up, threw her face into her hands and said "I can't do this, I'm sorry."

"I understand.... I'm damaged."

"No you're not!!  I just, I just wouldn't feel right doing this to you."

"But I want this."

"I know!!  Just give me some time to think this over...."

 

Kuvira nodded then started getting dressed.  As she started walking out the door she felt a hand tightly grab her wrist, Kuvira turned around to see Korra's determined blue eyes looking back at her.

"I don't feel comfortable with you going back there."

"Where am I supposed to go?!" Kuvira asked unsure of what Korra is getting at.

 

"Stay here with me."


	2. Houstatlantavegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the day is the 2nd track off Drake's "So Far Gone" mixtape - Houstatlantavegas. (Actually it's Jojo's remix, since her lyrics fit the narrative more)
> 
> Noncon Warning

> _Hey there pretty girl_  
>  _You don't look like yourself anymore_  
>  _But I know you couldn't stop it_  
>  _Everyone's watching_

As her assailant forced himself in her, Kuvira couldn't help but wonder how everything that can possibly go wrong... went wrong.  Teeth clenched and tears flooding her eyes, she was damning whatever deity that sentenced her to this damnation.  Her dreams of making it big were shattered, the acting gig she bet everything on, leaving Zaofu and everything she knew behind, went bust.  She turned to the underworld of Republic City, selling her body in exchange for money just so she can live. 

> _Laid out on the bathroom floor_  
>  _With your clothes on the door_  
>  _You been hurt so many times before_  
>  _Girl you gotta leave  
>  _

  
The rape, the abuse, the self loathing afterwards... Kuvira eventually grown numb to it.  She always tells herself she is going to quit this life and have a legit career... but then the money started coming in.  Eventually Kuvira started making more in a single night then she made in an entire year in the past.  Rich executives flying into Republic City, looking for a "companion" away from their wives thousands of miles back home.

> _She wears the world on her shoulders_  
>  _No one else could really understand_  
>  _She says shes better explaining, intoxicated_

When the seemingly eternal torment was over, Kuvira just laid on the cold hard floor.  Many times she laid there crying, thinking suicide was the only way out of this.  She couldn't go back home, her family would probably disown her if they knew what she did.  'I don't deserve this...' she constantly repeats to herself hoping something in her life changes... but everything remains the same.

> _But thats when the all chips fall down_  
>  _And theres nobody around_  
>  _To catch her when she hits the ground_  
>  _Its happening again_

So she just cleans herself up, throws on a new layer of makeup and repeats her day.  Maybe one day she will manage to find her knight in shining armor to save her from this life...

> _She woke up in_  
>  _Houstatlantavegas_  
>  _Houstatlantavegas_
> 
> _She just stuck in_  
>  _Houstatlantavegas_  
>  _Houstatlantavegas_
> 
> _And she dance to the song_  
>  _And she dance to the song_  
>  _And it goes hey now now_  
>  _Watch her go down ohhh_

 

* * *

 

Kuvira woke up in a unfamiliar setting.  Silk linen and a beautiful view of Republic City staring back at her from where she laid, she attempted to get up but was blocked by a set of tanned arms wrapped around her waist.

'Of course....' Kuvira thought, she was used to either waking up back at her 'breadwinners' house or in the arm of some rich exec who surprisingly hadn't kicked her out yet after he was done with her.  She turned around to face the unknown person, then saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

Memories of last night began flooding back to Kuvira...

'Korra' the name of the woman who had called her last night, the woman who was willing to just give Kuvira money without even touching her..

...the woman who refused to make love to Kuvira after practically throwing herself at her...

"Hey." a waking up Korra greeted Kuvira.

"What are you?" Kuvira asked.

"Uhh.... what are you talking about?"

"Are you some sort of angel or something?" Kuvira asked while inspecting Korra's facial features.

Korra smacked her hand away and said "Umm... no, I'm just Korra, I run a mid-sized business in the Southern Water Tribe."

Kuvira just looked down and said "Oh... I'm just not used to anyone being so nice to me, and if they are they only want one thing from me... which they'll either get for the right amount of money, or take it with force...."

"Well.. I'm not much better than them.  I did call you for that exact reason after all." Korra replied in an attempt to remove whatever god complex Kuvira placed upon her.

"You were willing to give me money without me doing anything, then you turned down my own advances.  If that's not being better than them I don't know what is.  Anyhow, I just got a lot of angry text messages from my 'employer' asking where the hell I was with his money.  I guess I have to get going..."

"I told you, you're not going back there!" Korra shouted while getting up to block Kuvira's path to the door.  "Knowing the situation you're in, I can't let you walk out of this door with a clear conscience! He's going to do nothing but hurt you!!"

"What are you saying Korra?!  That you're offering me a way out!! Get real!  Many people before you wanted to buy me out, hoping I would be their trophy wife by day and personal sex slave by night!!  It'll only just lead me to doing the same shit in a different location!!  If that's all you want from me then just let me go..." Kuvira finished shouting then shoved Korra out the way so she can leave.

"That's not what I want at all..."

Kuvira paused while turning the door handle, thinking of all the events that transpired last night... and Korra's refusal to sleep with her.  She started getting angry at herself for even thinking such a thing, but Kuvira's been hurt so much she couldn't help but get defensive.

"What is it that you want?" Kuvira softly asked, eyes still on the door handle.

"You say you're damaged, hurt... deemed unworthy to have a normal life again.  I want to change that." Korra walked over to Kuvira and wrapped her hands around her waist, resting her head against her back she continued "You were crying in your sleep last night and that absolutely broke my heart."

Tears threatened to fall from Kuvira's face as she spoke "It happens more often than you think..."

"It shouldn't, you've took a chance coming to Republic City in hopes of making it.  Now I'm going to ask you to take another one."

Kuvira's eyes went open at the last line, was her dream that got her through countless hurtful nights about to come true?

"Come home with me.  I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Korra said, after not hearing any response from the woman in her arms she quickly continued "I have plenty of space, you can come work for me... I hope you're not allergic to dogs, if so I'll keep her outside, it's not like I'm asking you tomarrymeohImnotmakingsenseanymore!!!" she blurted out unsure of what exactly she just said.

Korra felt the familiar sensation of water falling on her forearms, then Kuvira slowly spoke "I have dreamed of the day someone swept me off my feet and took me away from this hell... Stories of women in similar situations finding their rich knight in shining armor and then taking off to some exotic land to live happily ever after.  I never in my life thought anything even close of that would happen to me, I thought I wasn't good enough.... 'damaged goods' so I've given up all hope.  Then you come along and offer me the chance to do exactly that."

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to turn my offer down...." Korra said with a tinge of dread in her voice.

".....what kind of fool do you take me for Korra?!" Kuvira snapped back.  "Happy endings don't happen to me...."

"And I'm not promising you one, because I don't know how this would end.  But I know it would be a heck of a lot better than what you have going on now...." Korra said the last sentence with a bit of snark under her breath which didn't go unnoticed.

Kuvira started laughing "You're right I suppose..."

 

"....when do we leave?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I rushed the ending but I wanted to finish this before I fell asleep. Sorry.
> 
> Supposed to end here, but if you want more I'll probably brainstorm ideas of where I can take it... but I need sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for you dreamer!! You made me do this!!! The prompt said it was supposed to be a short drabble NOT A FULL BLOWN FIC!! DAMN IT REIIKO QUIT TYPING!!!
> 
> Damn it... this was supposed to be a one off. I have other fics to finish too.... FUCK! 
> 
> Chapter 2: Houstatlantavegas is hopefully coming, idk yet...


End file.
